All is Fair in Love and War
by jauntily
Summary: It all started with one conveniently accidental text message to a certain Uchiha boss, and life for Hyuuga Hinata went straight downhell from there. Future Lemons; Sasu/Hina; AU
1. The Beginning of an Unethical Era

**All is Fair in Love and War.**

→ (**Come On, Like a Man** - #**01**)

Biting her strawberry-chapped lips in sheer concentration, Hinata's pale eyes pierced the computer monitor before her. She read every line of every paragraph from the latest chapter of her favourite online romance novel: **Chess; Pawn to Queen** (whereby the male and female protagonist strategically attempt to win each other's hearts in both romantic and albeit _sexual _means). Hinata crossed her legs nervously when the words began to paint a very uncomfortable image in her mind but nonetheless enjoyed every moment of it (though she would never admit _that_ out loud).

The twenty-something secretary breathed a heavy sigh when she finished, fanning herself with one hand. However, her moment of relaxation ceased once she remembered the duties she had to uphold around the office. "Love fantasy _later_, work now!" she yelled in her mind as she closed the window, her cheeks flushing at the thought of someone finding out about her secret. Just imagining someone like _Kiba _or _Tenten_ learning of this secret would probably be worse than jumping off a bridge and _surviving it_. Lucky for her, the two of them hated computers (or anything that wasn't outdoorsy related) with a burning passion.

Opening the Firefox browser on her desktop, Hinata went straight to her email for the tasks ahead.

(**To : **Hyuuga Hinata

**From :** Uchiha Sasuke

1. Hinata, when's my meeting with the board? Please make sure my files are in the order (**READ: **I need the red files not the black. And don't open the black or you are more than fired.)

2. Call Naruto and tell him he's a pain in the ass. I don't really care about your high school girl crush on him so don't try persuading me otherwise.

3. If a woman by the name _Haruno Sakura_ calls, you should know what to say to her. Treat her like every other woman I've met.

4. If 3 is compromised by her showing up here, don't let her into my office.

Get this done in three hours and don't bother me either.)

After reading her superior's short and succinct message, she pondered for a while about the business she worked in. Hinata knew that the Uchiha Corporation was very successful and one of the most powerful oil tycoon businesses in the world. Her father was incorporated into a similar business and thus from a young age, Hinata knew many parts of the expectations a high-power position commanded. But with Sasuke Uchiha it was entirely different. First of all, he was scary. Like _really_ scary. Hinata had recently watched _The Devil Wears Prada_ and for her, Meryl Streep was a saint in comparison. The man treated everyone like they were invisible and/or non-existent to an extent that was more than fearsome, and the wrath of an Uchiha Sasuke not getting his way was something Hinata would rather not think about. And secondly, Hinata never really handled anything business-esque rather she just ran personal errands he couldn't possibly handle himself. Sadly for her, she didn't really have the courage or the position to complain about his work ethics.

But before Hinata could delve into her daily list of chores again, a tremendous loud _**BAM **_entered the room followed by a pink-haired vixen dressed in a silver sequined dress. Hinata was frightened at first but looked at the woman in slight confusion; she was most likely another one of Sasuke's _associates_. "Sasuke-kun, _pleaseeee _pick up. I know you're there!" the woman snapped her phone shut and placed it on the secretary's desk. Hinata noted how similar their phones were before acknowledging her presence once more.

"W-Welcome to Uchiha Corportation, my name is—" Hinata couldn't help but stutter in the woman's (or anyone else's) intimidating presence

"Where's Sasuke-kun?!" asked the woman harshly, with a frown creating deep creases in her forehead. "I demand to know of his whereabouts."

"I-I'm sorry but Uchiha-san isn't in at the m-moment—"

"Like _hell _he isn't here. I saw his Lamborghini in the carpark. Want to try again?"

"H-He has many other cars, sometimes he takes ones and then goes back h-home in a limousine," she lied. Hinata had somehow gotten used to lying on Sasuke's behalf though she didn't feel and probably never would feel comfortable with it. Especially since her body enjoyed deceiving her.

"Uh-huh. Well FYI, you're a pretty pathetic liar, but I can't really argue with that. Tell him Haruno Sakura visited and he was to call three days ago about our dat—I mean meeting. Remember: **Haruno Sakura** visited. I'm not his usual slut and I never will be, no matter how dirty I might act," she said with her arms crossed.

"I-I'll remember that, Haruno-san. Thank you for visiting, Uchiha Corp." Hinata smiled at Sakura as sincerely as she knew how. Despite what Sakura said; Hinata knew that Sasuke didn't really care for anyone that wasn't him or a certain member of his family. As Hinata stood up to show Sakura the door (she slammed open), the glass vase beside her bumped to the side and came crashing to the ground. The once complete glass vase was suddenly lying as broken shards on the floor.

In a flash, Hinata bent down to inspect it only to notice a coy smile above her. Did Sakura intentionally break the glass for some reason?

"Maybe you should go clean that up," she advised with no hint of consideration in her tone.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry your visit wasn't as enjoyable. I apologize." Hinata whispered, the last statement acting as a genuine parting but unbeknown to Hinata, leaving was the last thing in Sakura's mind. And as Hinata went to find something to collect the glass remains, she had no idea what Sakura and fate were plotting.

* * *

As the bobbed-haired secretary left to clean up, Sakura made it her priority to scan around the surroundings of someone close to her _darling_ **Sasuke-kun**_._ Of course, after this; Sakura would soon earn the title of the person _closest_ to him. Placing her manicured hands on the mouse, she hovered to the start bar (while "wow, windows vista sucks" popped into her head) and opened the internet program.

The secretary's work emails? Great!

Sakura immediately clicked the first and most recent one from her beloved. But her wide anticipating eyes soon filled with a small aspect of hurt. Especially when reading the line that mentioned her name. Was he that really cold-hearted?

No! Of course he wasn't! If that's the way he felt about her than Sakura was more than ready to prove to him that she was above the rest! His heart just isn't ready for that type of love! She wasn't just someone who fell head over heels over him and expected nothing but his name or reputation or money! She wanted love and he was it! Sakura reached for the phone and snapped it open, forgetting all inhibitions and going straight to the text messaging part.

(Sasuke-kun!!

U may not no how much I luv u. But I do + I want to prove that to u.

U make me rlly hot, bb ;DDD but I rlly respect u + wat u do.

If u want to find out how hot I am, call meeeee, plz.

Luv u no who. ;DDD)

After her quick message, she instantly hit 'send'. Applauding herself silently for the romantic gesture she had given. But before she could pack the phone in her bag, she heard footsteps approach and quickly left and picked up another phone instead. Lithely making her way to the door, Sakura's devil grin stayed plastered onto her face till she entered her fire-red Ferrari.

* * *

Picking up the vibrating cell phone on his desk, Sasuke silently checked what was going on. He remained focus on the sender of this new text message, making sure it wasn't one of those pathetic women who were high-in desperate to date him. Somewhat surprised by who it was, he opened the contents; adding a more surprised expression to his stoic face.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

(**Hyuga Hinata**

Sasuke-kun!!

U may not no how much I luv u. But I do + I want to prove that to u.

U make me rlly hot, bb ;DDD but I rlly respect u + wat u do.

If u want to find out how hot I am, call meeeee, plz.

Luv u no who. ;DDD)

His eyes darted up, as he walked towards the grand mahogany door from his office. Placing his hands on the knob, Sasuke-kun was soon greeted with a certain secretary's ass and a broken vase.

As she hadn't noticed her superior checking her out, Sasuke pondered that maybe things around the office just might get interesting. And that the next day he went to work, maybe closing the new deal for his company wasn't the only thing he was going to look forward to.


	2. A Typical SelfMaid Problem

**All is Fair in Love and War.**

→ (**Hey! Get Up Mr. Big** - #**02**)

Sweeping the emerald-green tiles to rid of the glass was starting to get a tad exhausting for the meek secretary. Hinata held the dustpan in her right hand and the brush in her left, trying to come across as much glass as possible. Once she assured herself that there were no pieces left, Hinata smiled and stood up from her all-fours position. Brushing a stray strand of ebony hair to the back of her ear, Hinata dropped almost everything when she caught sight of her boss staring straight at her.

"U-Uchiha-sama!" she shrilled in a whistled voice, her eyes gawking. "I-I can explain!"

"You don't have to, Hyuga," he replied in his typical deadpan voice. "I see your clumsiness has cost me a decorative vase. I guess you're going to have to _pay me back what you now owe, won't you?_" he said with an indescribable tone lacing his voice and a smirk she had never seen.

"Y-Yes, I promise I will pay you back!" Hinata said, nodding her head in a formal matter. She stayed that way until she heard him reply with his infamous 'Hn' and the sound of the office door closing shut.

For some reason those last words left a puzzling impression on the woman. His emphasis on the words was so… _different_ that Hinata couldn't really put her finger on it. But deep down in her gut, something told her that this _repayment_ wasn't going to be simply resolved with a few apologies or another long list of Sasuke's usual to-do things. What did he mean by 'pay him back'? Did he want something from her…? Was he going to hold it against her…? Or did he—

Before Hinata could ponder on it for any longer, a little message alert popped up onto her computer. Placing the contents of the dustpan into the near bin, she walked towards her desk in order to check it out. It was from Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata felt her cheeks heat when she thought about the blond-haired, confident man otherwise known as Vice-President of Konoha Inc. She somewhat found it ironic that if Naruto had had read her résumé she would be working for him instead. But as it would so happen, fate and other holy deities never seemed to work in her favour and found it quite amusing to watch her squirm instead.

Hovering the white cursor to it, she clicked; giggling at the message he had sent.

(**To:** Uchiha Sasuke—but I know this'll only go through you, Hina-chan

**From:** Uzumaki Naruto

Hey there, Hinata!

How are you? Is Sasuke treating you alright over there? Because he ain't treating me over here, like where's my daily ramen maid? YouknowwhatI'msaying?

Anywayyy, tell that a (don't wanna swear in front of you) to set up shop with the boards over at Team Snake/Hawk/Queer, us and Akatsuki so we can finally talk about he-knows-what. Oh and if Sasuke told you to ignore me, I give you full power to defy him and pester him anyhow.

From Naruto-ttebayo! xDDD

**P.S.** Tell him to organise the meeting sometime this week.)

The thought of quitting and working for a more light-hearted superior always crossed Hinata's mind, but she knew how to separate reality from fantasy. If Hinata was working at Konoha Inc., she'd probably never get anything done! Especially with her fainting spells and the mere _sight_ of Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata slightly murmured to herself how pathetic she would feel waking up in a hospital bed every day. Sighing at her self-evaluation, Hinata moved on to check out the other messages in her inbox in order to get everything organised. She knew that Sasuke hated it when everything was done separately, thus being precise and efficient was a more effective approach and one that would rarely result in unemployment.

An hour passed, before everything came into order; Hinata double-checked Sasuke's list of task before reporting to him with the daily statistics. Once she hit the 'new message' button, the phone rang; surprising her to say the least.

"Hello? Hinata Hyuga speaking," she asked meekly.

"Hyuga. Have you finished?"asked Sasuke.

"I-I was just about to send y-you my report."

"Then do it."

"O-OK then, is there a-anything else?"

"Stop stuttering," he demanded.

Hinata coughed silently in order to take control of herself. "Yes, Uchiha-sama. Is there anything—"

"I need you to clean my house tomorrow."

"I'm sorry?" she asked incredulously. Sasuke was extremely wealthy, why didn't he have maids to clean his apartment?

"I know what you're thinking; you're thinking why don't I have maids to clean his apartment? Well to let you know (not that it's any of your business), she's on maternity leave and I need you take her place, do you understand? Or do you want to lose your job?"

"No Uchiha-san, what time--?"

"Nine-thirty. And one more thing, I have a uniform for you; I've sent it to your apartment."

"E-Excuse me, _uniform?!_" she asked in the sound of a small yelp. Instead of an acceptable verbal reply, Sasuke answered with the beep of the dial tone. Hinata stared into the receiver, as she began to replay the severely awkward phone conversation again into her head. Did he just tell her _clean his house _in a **uniform? **Hinata wondered if Sasuke was blurring the lines of a personal assistant with the definition of an abused slave. Nevertheless, Hinata didn't have the heart to say 'no' and she knew that his house would be spotless anyhow. So, there was nothing to worry about… was there?

* * *

_Ding, ding, ding._

The sound echoed in the hallway, and Hinata impatiently pressed the button one more time.

_Ding, ding, ding._

She was getting increasingly frustrated and not to mention extremely embarrassed.

_Ding, ding, ding._

When Sasuke mentioned **uniform**, the other day; Hinata didn't realise he meant _this type of _**uniform!** Hinata chewed on her bottom lip and reached up toe button on the frame of the door one more time—

"Stop ringing the bell and just get in—" Sasuke's sentence begin with a harshly annoyed tenor but soon transitioned to silence when he caught sight of her, causing Hinata to grow a new shade of dark, _dark_, **dark** red. "Wow," he said inaudibly. "Come in."

Hinata acknowledged his presence, and placed one foot into his penthouse. Much like Sasuke's initial expression, Hinata stood in awe of the home Sasuke possessed. It was magnificent in every sense of the word. There was a chandelier, a stair case, a grand piano, everything possibly ornate imaginable! As Hinata stood still, she didn't take much notice of Sasuke and her duties until he broke the atmosphere with a soft grunt.

"Start in the foyer and finish in the bedroom; I'll be around the house to _supervise_ you," and with that as parting words, Sasuke strode towards an auburn feather duster, throwing it behind him. Hinata saw it fly before fumblingly attempting to catch it. Once she managed to, Hinata's eyes watched him until he disappeared into one of the extravagantly large rooms. Conveniently, beside the door was a full-length mirror and Hinata was able to see herself for all it was worth.

The reflection showed a young woman in a very _appealing_ outfit. A little black dress adorned with shoulder puffed sleeves; a lace-white apron and matching headband with a set of knee high white socks were all the part of the ensemble. Hinata wondered if the mirror was accurate, were those curves always there? Were her legs always that long? Shaking her head, Hinata rid herself of the thoughts. She didn't want to be one of those people who were caught up in their looks; the mirror had to be some kind of trick. Gripping the feather duster tightly in her hands, she began to dust a table in front of her. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could go home, change clothes and forget that this day had ever happened!

* * *

After four hours of manual labour, Hinata had finally made it to Sasuke's bedroom. Despite the sweat, Hinata still learned to appreciate the beauty of his home; especially when compared to the small box she lived in. And in Sasuke's bedroom, there were still no exceptions. It was grand, luxurious and not to mention inviting. The bed looked like it could be a cloud and the velvety sheets weren't too bad either. Hinata thought to herself, about the number of women who would kill just to step foot into _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom and do all sorts of—

Enough! Hinata ambled towards the bed and pulled the top cover in her direction to straighten them out. Even in her hands the cover was a joy to her senses. It wouldn't really hurt to feel what kind of bed it was, would it? Riskily, Hinata sat on the bed; bouncing a bit to test the springs. A smile lingered, and soon; Hinata found herself lying comfortably on the bed with her legs dangling on the sides.

"Comfortable?" asked a familiar voice in a husky tone.

Hinata squeaked and sprung up from the bed, instinctively fixing the hem of her skirt. "I-I was j-just—" Soon her hands covered her mouth at the sight _she was witnessing_. "I-I didn't h-hear you in here."

"But I heard you," he replied. Sasuke looked at her with deep onyx eyes, and Hinata could hear her heart beating a dangerous 100 beats per minute. The poor woman had never even seen a man half-naked, and here before her was her boss in nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripping from the spikes of his hair. The light reflected on his muscled torso, Hinata's face crimsoned at the sight. "What are you staring at?" he asked blankly.

"N-No, nothing," she lied.

In about half a second, Hinata found herself backed up against a wall; with Sasuke's arm blocking her chances of escaping him. "Don't try to lie. You're not very good at it." His face came only inches apart from her, forcing her to stare right back at him.

"I-I was staring a-at you…?" she questioned, unsure of her answer.

It was silent for a bit, but Sasuke nuzzled his nose to the lobe of her ear; sending a weird set of enjoyable electrical impulses through her. "That's better," he whispered. She shivered when she felt his cool breath on her skin. If Hinata wasn't so stupefied she would faint right then and there.

"U-Uchiha-san, please d-don't—"

When Hinata tried to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by creak of an opening door and a pair of male voices.

"Oi, oi, oi! Sasuke-kun, what are you—" Naruto stood still, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

"Hey, why'd you stop there?" followed the familiar voice of one Inuzuka Kiba. "What's there to—?" and like twins, he stopped dead in his tracks. "W-Whoa. Hinata?"

"Sasuke? Hinata? W-What's going on?" The blonde asked dumbfounded. And at the sound of her name, Hinata felt her legs turn into jelly and everything in the room go black.

* * *

"Whoa, Hinata! Hinata! Wake up!" screamed the blond cradling Hinata in his arms. Sasuke only watched in sheer distaste, concerning himself with the question: what were the two stooges of egomania doing in his home?

"What are you doing here?" he asked callously.

"Saving her from you! What does it look like, _bastard? _You were supposed to meet me for ramen an hour ago!"

Sasuke refused to reply and looked at the two fainted patrons. One obviously being Hinata and the other being Kiba. "Why did Inuzuka faint?" he asked, pointing to said Inuzuka.

"Probably got turned on and fainted from the blood rush."

"Right."

"But—What were you two even _doing_?" Naruto asked, shaking the girl in his embrace. "I could totally call the cops on you, you _hentai_!"

"It's not like she didn't want it," Sasuke replied, scoffing and looking away. For example; _she_ was the one who sent him the text message if Naruto ever wanted to see the proof.

"_Dude_, its **Hinata!** She would _never_ imagine a guy like you doing this to her. And what's with the outfit?!"

"Like I said, it's not like she didn't want it."

Soon, Naruto heard Hinata start to breathe again and watched as her eyes began to flicker open. "Hey, Hinata. It's me, Naruto!"he assured her, hoping to bring her back to life and then send her a one-way ticket to Nowhere-Near-Sasuke-Land. Sasuke just shook at his head, at his friend's (or incessant twat) predictability. As if _that_ would stop him. When Hinata finally awoke, she sat up catching a glimpse of Naruto's face. The picture sending her straight back to her unconscious state.

"Hinata… Hinata! Hinata!!" he yelled again, trying to get her back to life.

"It's no use; just leave her on the bed."

"Alone? Here? Nuh-uh! No way!"

"I'm not going to do anything to her if I'm taking you out to ramen," Sasuke commented with a frown on his face.

"Fine, but she better find herself on her _own_ bed by the time we get back or I will rip you apart," Naruto threatened with a growing snarl.

"Just drag your friend out of my house, and put her on the bed and we'll go," Sasuke repeated.

Sasuke gave Naruto a non-verbal signal, and Naruto reluctantly followed suit. After placing Hinata on the large bed, he dragged Kiba out by the ear; a trick he learned from Kiba's mom. Waiting until they were gone, Sasuke inspected the lying girl on his bed. Sasuke's hand gently brushed the strands of hair away from her face whilst feeling the pale softness of her body.

Sasuke was _far_ from finished with her.


	3. Love is Something I Can't Give to You

**All is Fair in Love and War.**

→ (**You Know Real Man** - #**03**)

Grasping the sheets, Hinata clenched her eyes shut tight; her breath transitioning from long, sensual moans to a continuous of raspy gaps. She wasn't sure at what was happening but it felt dangerously good. It wasn't those clichéd feelings that many had, it felt more like a tingling and a restrained pleasure that was building up and up after every movement.

"_I want to hear you say my name,_" she heard huskily whisper into her ear, but Hinata was to dazed and delirious to reply. "_Say it_," he repeated.

Trying to gain a bit of strength or even a momentum of it was too difficult, she just couldn't. But the voice was coupled with strong hands that made her comfortable, and made her know that he was patient. It dragged against the long inner thighs of her legs. That's all she needed.

"O-Oh Sa—"

_**SLAM!**_

And there was the ceiling. And a pretty, vast, ornate ceiling it was. With a blurry collection of images, Hinata wasn't sure if what transpired in her unconscious state of mind was real or a … _dream._ Gathering herself upwards, Hinata rubbed her eyes to full awareness. From the room (and the ceiling) she figured that she was still in the realms of Sasuke's upper-class penthouse. But by the fabrics against her skin… it definitely wasn't what she was wearing last night. A striped silk-buttoned shirt and a pair of boxer shorts replaced her less than frivolous French maid outfit. And the 'pajamas' were probably worth a lot more too. Did she change in her sleep? Or did someone _redress_ her?

"By your confused look, it must be safe to assume that you have no recollection of the events that took place last night," Sasuke commented walking from the door he had slammed only moments ago. Hinata's light eyes stared at him questioning, every unspoken word trying to reach him telepathically.

… …. …

Sadly, it didn't work.

"What?" he asked, blatantly. Crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby wall.

Taken aback Hinata spurted out "Did we…?" her red beet blush finishing her sentence.

And for what Hinata swore was the first time, she heard him laugh. "I'm sure you would have remembered, Hyuuga,"

"B-But I remembered something w-we did together…" she whispered, enough for Sasuke to hear and in turn, become surprised. It took him less than a second to come up with a logical conclusion.

"You… had a _dirty dream_ about me?" he questioned, his previous laughter becoming more evident now in his speech. Staring at him, her mouth slightly agape from her own confession; she wanted to hide in his sheets and never come out again. She did _not_ just confess something like that… it was completely _unprofessional_ not to mention _highly unethical_ and it was just so _wrong!_ She didn't even like him that way. At least, she didn't think she did.

For a moment, Hinata absorbed what was happening—why was Sasuke being so overly friendly to her in the first place? Hinata didn't question it at first but Sasuke had been the one initiating all their … 'romances' for the past two days. Was _Sasuke_ the one that liked her? Slightly staring at him, as he laughed childishly; Hinata wondered whether or not she or he were _really_ attracted to one another…

But the moment was interrupted as Hinata realised that he was _still_ laughing. She was going to die of embarrassment.

Just. _Die._

"B-But why am I wearing your c-clothes?" she asked once he got a hold of himself and stopped.

"Because I put you in them," he said immediately in the bluntest way possible. "And today is a work day, and as of this moment you are officially late. I expect you to be in my office or you can leave a resignation letter in your place."

Sasuke walked away for the day, a lingering smile tracing his face. Hinata sat dumbfounded with a hot pink blush on her own face.

_________________

**14 Hours Earlier**

"Care to explain the situation to us, you dirty pervert?" Naruto asked half coherently and half incoherently. His mouth filled with ramen noodles, flavouring and hot soup.

Sasuke didn't even have the stomach to look at him let alone answer. Instead he just gave a murmured sound, one that seemed befit as an answer.

"What _was_ that?" Naruto questioned, slamming his extra (extra, extra, _extra_) large bowl to the wooden counter. "You know what, if Kiba and I hadn't caught you at _that_ moment and showed up a few minutes later; we could have filed your dirty ass for_ fucking_ harassment. Because you don't have a _relationship_ with your _employees_. That breaks the same amount of boundaries it'll take for all your bones to crack! You're lucky that Hinata is a nice girl and wouldn't even think twice to put a guy like you in his place, namely, a _jail cell_," his passage was so moving that for a slight moment, Sasuke was concerned about Hinata's welfare in the little chess game he was playing.

Kiba was slurping his own bowl without nodding at random moments of the speech. Sasuke looked at them only briefly to realise that they cared about her, some more than others and others merely out of sheer friendliness.

Sasuke wasn't like that, but he wasn't so much a typical playboy. Yes, maybe he did have _relationships_ with more women than names stored in his head but it wasn't as if it wasn't mutually consensual—but then again… who wouldn't want to sleep with him? Not to make himself sound totally arrogant, but it was the truth.

"Naruto, what I do behind closed doors, is what I do behind closed doors. Realising prior events or having actual evidence should be a prerequisite before you decide to lecture me about anything. Even women. Goodbye."

Before the two could stop him, Sasuke had already walked towards his Aston Martin. And so the two only men, only stared at each other in astonishment and disgust.

"Gross. What a _hentai_," Kiba commented and Naruto agreed. "But you have to admit, Hinata looked pretty cute in that outfit." Naruto had to agree with that too.

_________________

**12 Hours Earlier**

Driving through a lightened tunnel, Sasuke had more time to contemplate about what was happening.

_"U-Uchiha-san, please d-don't—" _

He couldn't take that scene out of his mind for awhile but nor could stop himself from imagining what he _could've_ done to her either. He felt a migraine coming on as two parts of his body hold conflicting interests. Because there was a beautiful woman lying in a very appealing outfit on his bed and there was also the risk of danger and a lot of other hot—

_Ring.__ Ring._

Sasuke pressed the receive button on his Bluetooth enabled car.

"What?" he greeted coldly.

"Well, hello to you to. Is this how you greet the love of your life?" the feminie woman asked in a seductive drawl.

"No. Now what do you want?"he asked straightforwardly as his eyes drilled mental nails to the LCD screen display, the name forever haunting him. _Karin_.

"Just reminding you about that meeting we're having, and the settlement that we all agreed on. And I was wondering whether or not you and I should do something afterwards… maybe we could have a repeat of those nights when we used to _do_ things."

"Karin. No," his voice seethed a type of loathing that was reserved for only a few people.

"But _Sasuke-kun_—"

"I said, no."

_**Beep.**_

Even though Karin was an associate of his, and visited him every so often; there wasn't a time where he didn't _grimace_ at the thought of it. The scarlet haired wrench was an annoyance, sort of like that other one he used to know. But in order to take his mind of it, he somehow managed to see a specific text messages in his car: the one Hinata had sent him. Then, just by looking it; he knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was someone who was_ under_ him.

_________________

**10 Hours Earlier**

Opening the grand doors into his bedroom, Hinata still laid unconscious on the bed. He noted her similarities to that of a dead log and mentally chuckled to himself. Silently in the dark, he began ambling towards her, watching her as she breathed. Once he was close enough, he could see her chest pushing up and out after each breath. Slightly aroused, Sasuke slowly unbuttoned his striped shirt, letting it lay stranded on the ground. He took another moment to stare at the woman on his bed, not realizing at how slow and patient he was because Hinata was the only thing he could think about for the moment. The length of hair, the flush of her lips and the ivory of her skin.

Watching her arch herself towards him due to his presence made him grip the sheets tightly. Sasuke positioned himself over her, his legs and arm allowing her to be underneath and between him. He moved his hand to the black lace of her outer-corset, tugging at the strings lightly for everything to come undone. Holding her to peel the layers of clothing from her skin, and all which was left, was a surprisingly beautiful naked body on his bed.

He was beginning to sweat from the sensual excitement that she elicited from him. His onyx eyes gazed at her from top to bottom, and his mouth yearning for something to taste. Sasuke slowly (and painfully) reached for Hinata's collarbone. Blowing on it warmly, he was rewarded by the sound of Hinata's short gasp and a slight squirm. But then it hit him…

At how creepy and pathetic the situation was. He really _was_ a pervert. Shaking his head, he removed himself from the placement he put himself in. Thankfully, no one walked in on _that_ one. What was he thinking… from the start of this… just because he and Karin had some sort of _fling_ in the past and the text message, didn't mean he had to take do _this_ to Hinata. However, as he moved away a slender arm grabbed his own, tightening their grip on him.

Sasuke looked towards that direction.

"N-No, don't stop… _Sasuke_," she moaned.

He didn't just imagine that, did he? He shook his head, incredulously once she dropped her hold on him. Bending down, Sasuke picked the shirt he left there and dressed her in it. He also gathered a pair of boxers, and took all her clothes into the wash—choosing to keep one as a reminder at how much of a closet pervert he really was. Sometimes a man has his weaknesses, even seemingly cold heartless ones, just like Sasuke.

_________________

**Now**

As Hinata leapt out of bed, she noticed that there were a new set of clothes on the chair adjacent to where she was standing. Moving towards it she noticed how _designer_ the clothes were (Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Vera Wang) but wondered where something crucial was.

Where were her _panties_?

A note was situated on the table beside it, she squeaked at the message.

(**Hyuga Hinata**

If you are wondering where your undergarments are, I have them.

Try and find it if you can.)

Maybe she should start writing her resignation letter.


End file.
